Celui qui s’en va
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot - Ecrit dans le cadre d'Obscure échange. Quand Haoru décide de quitter le chateau de la mère Sulliman.


**Titre :** Celui qui s'en va.  
**Auteur :** Shali  
**Fandom :** Chateau ambulant – Howl's moving castle  
**Persos/Couple :** Haoru - Calcifer  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Diana Wynes Jones est leur créatrice.  
**Prompt :** J'aimerais bien quelque chose de joyeux sur les débuts de la vie commune d'Haoru et de Calcifer, et savoir, selon l'auteur, de quelle façon était transporté Calcifer avant de loger dans la cheminée du château.  
Détails facultatifs : si possible, ça serait chouette de pouvoir lire des descriptions colorées, à l'image des couleurs qui changeaient les lieux sur lesquels s'ouvrait la porte du château.  
**Notes éventuelles :** J'espère avoir réussi à faire ce que tu souhaitais. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à intégrer le prompt lol Mais au final, je me suis bien amusée. Participation au challenge de Obscure échange.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haoru tourna à droite pour arriver dans le couloir menant aux chambres des apprentis. D'un regard espiègle, il vérifia que la mère Sulliman n'était pas là et se mit à courir, riant. C'était interdit, il le savait mais il s'en moquait.

Il pila devant la porte de sa chambre et y entra, claquant cette dernière. L'apprenti préféré de la grande magicienne se précipita alors sur son lit. Il n'aimait pas cette chambre, trop sombre, trop sombre, pas assez colorée. Puis il n'aimait pas les principes de Sulliman. Haoru voulait partir, loin.

Il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Un feu étouffant brûlait en son âtre, chauffant trop la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant, supportant la chaleur mais le visage rougissant bien vite. Sa main poussa un bout du tapis pour laisser voir un cadrant : bleu et rouge. Rouge pour la cheminée devant lui, bleu pour… Calcifer.

Il tourna sur le bleu et un petit _cling_ sonna. Le feu disparut une seconde avant de se remettre à crépiter.

« Calcifer ! Nous allons partir, annonça le magicien.

- Ah ça non, il fait froid et il pleut toujours dehors, pesta une étrange forme dans le feu. »

Haoru se mit à rire. Il partirait, même si ce satané démon refusait.

« Oh si, nous partons ! La mère Sulliman me harcèle et je ne peux plus le supporter ! pesta le blond. »

Calcifer, allongé sur les bûches de bois, marmonna mais Haoru s'en moquait. Il se releva et d'un mouvement de la main, sa valise fut prête.

« Regarde ce que j'ai créé pour te déplacer ! annonça-t-il en revenant près du feu avec un photophore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

- Regarde au lieu de râler ! »

Haoru s'assit par terre et posa l'objet devant le démon. C'était un magnifique photophore fait comme un vitrail, des morceaux de verre de toutes les couleurs, posé sur une plaque de fer ronde.

« Personne ne pourra te voir, bleu la bougie ! fit Haoru en tournant le photophore sur la plaque. »

Une bougie apparut et un petit rond bleu aussi sur un des côtés. Haoru tourna encore une fois et ce fut pour faire apparaître des bonbons, c'était le rose. Il tourna encore, sur le vert, là, une bûche magique.

« Saute ! fit le magicien.

- Mais ça va pas la tête, tu veux que je meurs ? C'est ça, avoue, ingrat ! pesta le démon. »

Mais rien ne découragea son maître. Il pencha le photophore et y enferma son démon favori qui s'était mis à brailler. Il tourna l'objet, rose : les bonbons. Avec un grand sourire, il en mangea un.

Maintenant, il faut partir d'ici, pensa-t-il en appréciant la douceur dans sa bouche. Il trouverait un endroit pour vivre après. Il attrapa donc le photophore magique et sa valise. Par où aller ? Par où commencer ? Sulliman était dans ses appartements mais les autres apprentis pourraient facilement le repérer. Mais Haoru était un magicien, un excellent magicien, le meilleur de la couvée, il ferait feu de tout bois.

C'est avec discrétion qu'il arriva dans un des cabinets secrets. Il était coincé cette fois-ci. Assit par terre, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir, Haoru entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oh, excusez-moi, maître Haoru ! s'inclina le domestique dans une courbette. »

Le regard du magicien s'illumina.

« Tu tombes bien, toi ! Jouons ! lança-t-il sous le regard incrédule du garçon.

- Maître ?

- Voici deux de mes camarades qui se tentent dans la métamorphose ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

- En… valise et… euh photophore, maître ? demanda le valet perplexe.

- Bien sûr, Madame Sulliman nous a demandés de tout essayer.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Tu vas me les porter ! Nous devons voir si mes amis sont forts, s'ils se font repérer en fausses valise et bougie, ils auront perdu et devront retravaillé ! expliqua Haoru. »

Le valet, toujours perplexe, fit quand même ce que le maître lui demandait. Il prit la valise, trop grand pour lui, et le photophore. Etrange jeu… mais venant de la part du premier apprenti, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Haoru était connu pour être un personnage singulier parmi les siens.

C'est ainsi que les domestiques virent passer le magicien et le valet. Le blond avait pris un air fier et marchait en bombant le torse, essayant de ne pas rire. Sa magie ne fonctionnait guère dans l'enceinte du château à cause de celle de Sulliman. Mais dès que la grille du palais fut passée. Il regarda son camarade avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien voilà que mes camarades sont forts ! Mais je dois t'abandonner ici, merci encore, lança-t-il en attrapant sa valise. »

Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas même la peine de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que le magicien, usant de ses pouvoirs, venait de disparaître… enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa. S'agissait-il d'un nouveau jeu étrange du maître ?

**oOo**

Haoru sortait rarement du château. C'était également une chose interdite sauf durant l'été où il rentrait chez son oncle. Là, enfin dehors, il pouvait profiter de la ville, sous un soleil éclatant. Il l'avait déjà vue et elle l'émerveillait toujours autant : ses couleurs, ses transports volants ou roulants, il adorait cela. Seule tâche au milieu du tableau : les militaires toujours plus nombreux. Haoru avait la guerre en horreur et pourtant, elle avait lieu depuis peu.

Il se mit alors à déambuler dans les rues jusqu'à ce que le charme soit rompu. De toute façon, il était loin du palais. Le temps que le valet comprenne la supercherie et que Sulliman se lance à sa poursuite, il serait loin de la ville.

Il trouva un commerçant ambulant pouvant le conduire ailleurs, dans une autre ville. Haoru le suivit, grimpant sur le bazar entassé sur la charrette. Il tourna le photophore pour faire apparaître Calcifer.

« T'en as mis du temps, gronda le démon.

- Désolé, mon ami, mais j'ai eu fort à faire, rit le magicien.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir.

- Arrête de râler et profite du voyage, nous sommes libres ! déclara le blond.

- Ouais, jusqu'à quand, hein ? »

Haoru éclata de rire. Décidément, si lui était insouciant et joyeux, Calcifer était grognon et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Un étrange duo que voilà.

« Et on va où ? J'espère pas vers ces nuages gris ! pesta le démon en se protégeant la tête.

- Malheureusement nous allons aller le plus loin possible, mon petit démon, rit-il.

- Pourquoi ai-je accepté, hein ? demanda Calcifer. »

Le voyage fut long mais le magicien profita des paysages. C'est cela qu'il aimait : la nature et les grandes étendues vertes. C'était cela qu'il voulait. Et ballotté par la charrette était un réel plaisir pour lui.

« Je m'arrête ici, dit le marchand. Mais vous trouverez sans doute un autre marchand pour vous amener plus loin !

- Merci à vous, et peut-être à une autre fois, répondit Haoru. »

Il descendit sa valise et garda le précieux photophore sous le bras, Calcifer ayant disparu pour laisser place à la bougie. La petite bûche magique placée avec Calcifer évitait que ce dernier ne s'éteigne.

Avec son charme naturel, le magicien parvint à manger à l'œil. Il obtint également des renseignements sur les différentes activités du coin. Un marchand pourrait l'amener demain à la prochaine ville. Demain matin seulement…

Ils durent donc rester dormir dans ce petit village. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Haoru regardait le ciel remplit d'étoiles.

« Tu crois qu'on sera vraiment libre un jour ? demanda-t-il pensif à son compagnon allongé dans le photophore à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, tu agis inconsciemment, ça risque de te retomber dessus ! dit-il d'un ton de reproches.

- Hum… »

**oOo**

De village en village, Haoru avait fini par s'installer dans une petite auberge. Ce n'était qu'une situation passagère le temps de trouver autre chose. Calcifer restait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, râlant de sa petitesse.

Chaque jour, il voyait Haoru partir faire il ne savait quoi. Il avait beau lui demander, le magicien lui répondait toujours par un « surprise » joyeux. Le démon le regarda, ses flammes léchant le bois, avec perplexité.

Puis un jour, baillant aux corneilles dans l'âtre accueillante de cette petite auberge, Calcifer sursauta sur sa petite bûche quand le magicien débarqua.

« Nous déménageons, notre nouvelle maison nous attend ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Hein ? Quoi ? De suite ? Mais on est bien ici et il pleut dehors, gronda le feu.

- Je t'ai trouvé une merveilleuse cheminée, grande et ouverte, l'allécha le blond avec de grands gestes. »

Les flammes firent crépiter le feu, Calcifer semblait alléché par l'idée. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il retrouva l'étroitesse du photophore et de sa bûche sans goût. Il avait reproché à son maître que ce bout de bois magique était infâme et lui donner un teint bleu horrible. Haoru avait ri.

Le magicien sortit de là, payant sa chambre. Valise et Calcifer dans sa cachette sous le bras, il prit le chemin des collines. La pluie ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait sentir les gouttes sur son visage. Puis de toute façon, il prendrait un bain bien chaud.

Après une bonne heure de marche, il déposa ses affaires sous un petit arbre. Il tourna le socle du photophore et Calcifer appararut.

« Oh non, regarde il pleut, je vais être tout mouillé ! râla-t-il.

- Regarde ! Notre maison, lança fièrement le magicien. »

Calcifer s'accrocha au rebord du photophore pour admirer leur demeure mais un long silence perplexe fit place.

« Je vois rien qu'un tas de détritus, fit remarquer le démon.

- Mais non ! Avec un peu de magie, nous aurons la plus belle des maison, s'exclama avec un grand sourire son maître.

- Hey ! Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune, pesta le feu vivant. »

Haoru n'écouta pas les éternelles jérémiades de son ami et se faufila parmi le bordel ambiant. Il y avait tellement de choses : des briques, des poutres, de la ferraille, du mobilier de maison, un vrai capharnaüm. Et au milieu de tout cela : un seul endroit était vide de tout, un petit bout de terre avec un étrange dessin.

« Tu es prêt, Calcifer ? demanda Haoru en tenant le photophore devant lui.

- Ca mouille, dépêche-toi.

- Alors concentrons-nous. »

Le démon soupira avant de devenir une énorme flamme. Un visage démoniaque apparut dessus et tout autour d'eux, les objets se mirent à bouger. Tout s'assembla autour d'eux dans un bruit effroyable. Il y eu d'abord une petite pièce faite d'un haut de chaudière, puis le bois se regroupa pour former le parquet.

Il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un petit salon, peu décoré mais au sec. Haoru posa une bûche sur un socle en pierre. Il attrapa Calcifer et l'y déposa.

« Voilà ta cheminée, elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant. »

Le démon tâtonna un peu partout, découvrant son nouveau chez lui.

« C'est grand, c'est sec ! déclara-t-il.

- Alors fais-moi couler de l'eau chaude, demanda Haoru avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi déjà ?

- Eh oui, je suis mouillé moi. »

Le démon soupira lourdement. Il n'avait même pas le temps de découvrir sa maison qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau exploité.

« Et déplace-nous un peu plus vers le Nord ! Je veux aller au lac aux étoiles, lâcha le magicien en se penchant sur l'escalier.

- J'en ai marre, utilise ta magie pour créer une porte, bouda le démon. »

Mais il le fit quand même et une heure après, sous la pluie, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique étendue d'eau.

**oOo**

Un petit plus

Flânant dans la ville, il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique : un modiste. Il entendit des femmes rires, cela lui tira un sourire.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut des jeunes filles en train de confectionner des chapeaux tout aussi colorés les uns que les autres. L'une d'elle attira son attention, elle n'était pas la plus jolie du groupe mais Haoru ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Un mot lui vint alors aux lèvres, un prénom qui résonnait dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Calcifer : « Sophie ».

« Sophie, murmura-t-il. »

Il se décala et retourna dans sa demeure.

« Calcifer, mon ami, nous resterons ici un moment ! déclara-t-il à son ami de feu.

- Entendu, marmonna le feu.

- Et prépare-moi de l'eau chaude ! »

Calcifer grogna. Haoru se mit à rire, montant à l'étage pour prendre un bain. Sa vie en dehors des murs allait être merveilleuse.

Fin

Janvier 2008


End file.
